Despues del amor,
by aricabon
Summary: Karai ya no recuerda su antigua vida y se esconde en la familia hamato Leo intenta acercarse a ella,April le comen los celos ¿podra haber una amistad entre Karai y April?,¿habra un romance Entre Leo y Karai? ¡averiguanlo!:en,despues del amor, *Basado en tmnt*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola:_**

**_ Esta historia va dedicada a los fanaticos de LeoxKarai y a los que aman a karai si no les gustan no lean a mi que,_**

_** chapter 1:"¿QUE TE PARECE QUE?,,,,"**_

_**Punto de vista de leo:**_

Aqui esta la mujer que sera mia deje al clan y a destructor ahora la veo dormir como angel me dan ganas de besarla ,y me sorprende que los demas se lo hayan tomado bien si apsecion de Raph pero tendra que superarlos,

_**Fash back y punto de vista de leo:**_

Era una noche como cualquier noche peleado con el clan del pie patrullando cuando todo termino nos hibamos a la alcantarilla yo vi pasar a una mujer con abrigo largo color crema se lo saco y me di cuenta de que era ,

-Karai!-grita mi hermano pequeño Mikey,

-Lo se Mikey si quiere pelea la va a tener -dice el antifas rojo si Raphael;

-Chicos va a pagar por lo que le hiso a April,-dice tronando sus dedos ,

-Si silencio se fue -la sigo -aqui vamos,

Pude notar que ella miraba repetidas veces pero no me importo la segui mas y mas ella paso varios autos los equivo pero un auto choco con el otro un tenia nastalina y ella se aogo nadie estaba ahi llamamos a la policia pero Raphael no Mikey o si no hiba hacer macana se llevaron a los cadaveres cuando mis hermanos se hiban despues de que la ambulancia se fue lleve a karai en mi brazos llena de sangre antes de qu e muriera

la cure,

-Oye leo tranquilo tu novio estara bien-rie Donatello que estba manejando,

-Oye ¿por que no estas manejando-mi hermanito menor-eh?.

-Por que no quiero ,-le digo mintiendole si me gustaria,

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿que escondes?-dice Raphael un que no se ?,

Ya llegamos ah la alcantarilla y le contamos todo a April a Kirby y ah el Sensei,el sensei se sorprendio oculte mucho a Karai tres dias maximo y

Splinter se lo tomo bien pero me dijo que tuviera cuidado si despertara si despertara April por otro lado no le agradaba que estuviera aqui y Raphael menos y Donny por haber peteado a su princesa odia a Karai a Mikey no le importo mucho que digamos,

-April que te parece que karai este aca _le pregunto,

-Nada la odio es una maldita de mi,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-me dice enojada,

-Bueno pero esta mal-le digo yo muy confiado,

-Si claro si solo esta finguiendo-me hace cara de no,no ,no ,no-piensa.

ella se aleja de mi,

-Claro april-digo con voz baja ,

Yo me voy con mikey haber que le parecio esa visita inesperada.

-Bueno gracias,-le digo mientras me voy ,

Ya me faltaban tre ahora donatello segiuro que la odiara pero me equivoque yo me equivoque,

-Si es sierto la odio pero ¿puede cabiar?,-me sonrie,

-Sierto;

-Si leo puede cambiar de ropa de zapatilla-me mira serio-pero nunca va dejar de ser una** ¡ASESINA!,**

-**¡CALLATE!**,-me tapo lo oidos ,.

Ya era tiempo ahora de tatatatatatatatata raphael deseanme suerte ,por que de seguro le va a decir cosas horibles lo odi,.

-Sabes te parce mas mejor estar con una asesina que con tus hermano hipocrita de mi...

-Lo se ¿estas celoso?,-me rio,.

-No yo que celoso -se rie -jajajajajajajajajajaj no me hagas reir,

-¿Y que te parece que karai este aca,-me mira con cara, mala,

-Preferia que me maten que compartir algo con ella,-sigue jugando videos juegos,

-**¡RAPHAEL!**-grita splinter-hijo mio se que no te parece asitante pero hay que mejorar y ser confiables.

-Pero, sen...

-Nada hijo cuando karai despierte le van a dar una buena bienvenida todos y usted tambien Sr. O'neil,

-Si señor-dice el papa de April.

_**Fin de fash back y punto de vista de leo:**_

Y la miraba y vi que se estaba levantando pero no tuve miedo la hagarre por los hombros nadie habia y ella abrio los ojos y me miro estraña .

-Bienvenida-le sonrio,

-¿Quien eres ?,

-ME sorprendo mucho pero no le creo nada no ¿decia la verdad? o ¿finguia?.

* * *

**_FIN:_**

**_DES PUNTO DE VISTA DE LEO:_**

**_ QUE LE PARECIO HORIBLE ESPANTOSO BONITO no les gusto pues entoces dejenme comentarios, _**

**_esta historia va dedicada a:_**

**_todos lo fanaticos de leoxkarai ya los que aman a karai, les encanta leo,_**

**_bye bye,_**

**_atte.:ari,_**


	2. Chapter 2 no es capitulo

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD AMIGOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!._**

**_anuncio hoy no eh podido subir la continuacion pero les prometo que mañana le subo a primera hora gracias por leer la historia Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

_para Louperit:GRACIAS QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO._

para Leorai 3 :obvio que si la voy a continuar mañana a la mañana la continuo si se paciente gracias :).

para bruneli12 :gracias por poner en favoritos ;

_** GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**_

bye,bye,

_**atte.:ari. **_


	3. Chapter 3: miedo

_***Chapter 1:"miedo"***_

_Karai se habia despertado muy confundida en el laboratorio. Vio que la mano de leo estaba en su hombro y que este le sonriea,_

_**Leo:-**_Hola Karai te sientes bien-_sonrie tierno_,-¿pense que no atacarias ya que somos,

_**Karai:-**_se para aterrada-¿donde estoy?.-_mira a todos lados_-¿QUIEN ERES?,

_**Leo:-**__le hagarra la mano _.-tranquila estoy aqui,

_**karai:-**__mira su mano y la tortuga y hace forcejeo_-sueltame ¡reptil!-_se va,_

_pero algo la parra era una tortuga __**"Raphael"**__ atajandola todos estaban en el laboratorio,_

_**April:-**_sabia que no habia que confiar en ella ,__dice victoriosa_,

_**karai:-**_dejenme no los conosco-_empiensa a llorar_ -que quierer de mi bua,bua.

_**April:-**_se esta haciendo leo y chicos-le mira a todos,

_**Leo:-**_y si le paso algo esta mal april-_le enfreta _,

_**Donny:-**_lo olvidas todo ¡todo! eh?.-_le mira serio _-ella ataco a april es aliada de destructor puede estar finjiendo,

_**Mikey:-**__aciente con la cabesa__sierto,

_-*__**en las calles de new york**__*-_

_karai se encontraba caminando confundida con frio no recordaba nada, mareada se fue a lo de murakami __(__**n.a:no me acuerdo su nombre XD).**__se tomo tiempo y pidio una pizza,_

_**Murakami:-**_Hola ¿que deseas?-_sentrado_

_**Karai:-**_oh si quiero bueno una ¿pizza?-_dice dudosa?_

_murakami_;-si claro como te llamas?-dice dudoso.

_karai:-_alguien me dijo karai,

_murakami_:-de pronto un recuerdo (n.a: karai vendetta),se le hace un shock;

_karai___le hace chasquido_-señor hola mundo de el señor,

_murakimi_:-señorita usted ¡FUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_la echa con escoba,_

_karai:-_pe-ro?-dice con dolor en el trasero -y ve que el señor sierra la puerta;

_karai estaba caminando entre en frio a sustada se limpio una lagrima y se fue a un callejon encontro una sabana naranja y se tapo;_

_karai_:-dice lagrimeando-que? esto no es posible que hise para bua, esto? para merecer esto?-dice viendo como las gotas despacio de la lluvia cae,

_desconocido_:-y tu?-se trataba de un chico ojos verdes piel casi blanca pelo pelirojo. vestido con una bata muy sucia color marron y unas chinelas negras,

_karai_:-viendo que la lluvia ya praba-soy karai le estrecha la mano mucho gusto.

desconocido:-eres hija de destructor por que yo y mis primos lo vimos y queremos hacerle una propuesta,

_karai:-_no lo siento mucha eh? chico? pero no lo conosco perdi la memoria,

_desconocido_:-ah bueno si lo pones a si mi nombre es charles.

_karai:-_hay que lindo y tus hermanos hay lo siento primos:

_charles._ naaaaaaaaaaaa robando,

_karai:-¡¿_QUE?!-SE PARA-HAY POLICIAS IDOTA.

_charles_:-huy que mal-dice burloso tratando de seducirla .le toca el hombro-nos conseguimos un cuarto,

_karai_;-le hace una llave.-lo siento mucho tu no tienes la culpa de que yo sea virguen-dice confundida-¿de donde aprendi eso?

_de pronto tres chicos dos de ellos gemelos lo gemelos llamados homer y henry, homero era pelo castaño ojos marrones piel blanca vestido igual que charles solo que su bata era negra ,henry era igual y su bata era color azul y estaba vestido igual.y el ultimo se llamaba richard ojos celeste pelo negro piel palida vestido con una bata roja y sucia como los otros y sin nada delcanso,_

_richard:-_hey' tu que le hiciste -_ella asustada se va a la fuga,_

_homer:-¡_TRAMPENLA?!.-_dice apuntando su baston bo,_

_henry_:-claro?-_los dos se van pero menos richard y charles_

_karai:-_que?! como hise eso-_se pregunta,_

en la sede del pie:

_destructor estaba enojado preocupado molesto triste todo en un mismo tiempo;_

destructor:-que?! karai se perdio nooooooooooooooooooo?1 ¡SON UNOS INUTILES!.

perrera:-_hace un rujido_- ella se escapo de nosotros ,

destructor:-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! a mi no me importa la van a buscarla yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

_cara de pez:-_dalo por ello -sonrie:

_con karai ya se habia librado de los vagabundos pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un pez inmenso y a un perro al lado del el y se asusto,_

_**cara de pez:-**_karai? destructor te esta buscando,

_karai;-_no los conosco?-_se va bruscamente_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**fiiiiiiiiiiiiin**_

_**bueno quiero decir que gran parte me ayudo mi tia gracias y la del final la escribi yo si algo no les gusta hanmelo saber y culpeen a ella y denme sus ideas pregunta estoy pensando en una historia en que las tortugas vivan con sus esposas y tengan hijos pero no sera facil por que tendran que se pararce y uno de lo hmatos subrira hororres y insultos de parte de su mujer y otro la mujer lo quera dejar pero al tiempo el la deja y le confiesa que es gay y ella tambien lo hace,tres vivira feliz hasta que pelea con su esposa y muere ella y tiene que cuidar de sus hijos ,4 la vida feliz pero cuando descubra que el hijo que el crio podria no ser suyo que dice ¡ lo publico o no ? .**_


	4. Chapter 4:nueva pereja y pelea,

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! escritores !,**_

_**y lectores quiero decir que perdon ah los fans de apriltello se me acurrio esta idea por que no tenia nada que hacer quiero agradecer ah**_

Pony 29 -Camylita 22 -Karai Oroku12.-Crystal Violeta =danita159 -Leorai 3 y Louperit ,**_por sus comentarios,_**

_**sin mas los dejo con el capitulo..**_

* * *

**_=)_**

**_nada de lo que hagan_**

**_ oh digan _**

**_de ella me va hacer_**

**_ cambiar de opiñon _**

**_ *anonimo*_**

* * *

**_chapter 4:*una nueva pereja y pelea*_**

Karai corria y mas corria y mientras mas corria mas caia no estaba confundida y se escondio de tras de un bote de basura,

-¡¿Karai! ven karai-decia el perro gigante ,-somos tus amigos nos recuerdas?,

-el pez ve una sombra moviendose y susurra-oye bradfor ahi esta,

-sonrie maliciosa mente y la hagarra con brusquedad-¿donde estabas,

ella lo mira confundida y ve que alguien (Leonardo llegá en su tortu-moto,)

-¿oye tu y tu -dice deteniendo la moto y señalando a perrara y cara de pez-¿no los vencimos?,

-si claro?-se rie perrera-nosotros aremos sopa de tortuga ¿eh?,

-parece que va a haber pelea-se pone en defensa-cara de pez

empiesa una pelea y leo tiene la victoria y cara d epez y perrera se van corriendo .

-si vallan?-hace con los puños como que exije,

-karai lo habraza y leo corresponde al abrazo,-me salvaste ¿tu? eres mi heroe y quisiera compensartelo,-le da un beso en la mejilla,

leo queda con un sonrojo tan grande como una casa,

-se sube al tortu-moto-¿oye quieres venir? cariño -se tapa la boca-ups lo siento,

-deja -se sube y se hagarra de la cadera y acuesta su cabesa en el hombro de la tortuga lo que hace que esta mirara a la chica y sonriera,

-primera parada la al,-sonrie mientras manejaba,

*en la alcantarilla*

leonardo llega y ve a sus hermanos haciendo lo de siempre y april que lo seguia como diciendo que hace esta aca,

-april estas? celosa,-dice mirando april mientras que en su otro lado estaba karai,

-¿que yo no?-dice enojada ,

dos horas despues todos estaban hablando con karai menos raph y april que parecian enojados por que ellos estaban de lado,

-¡**_PARECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! QUE TODO EL MUNDO OLVIDA LOS QUE NOS HISO LO QUE HISO?!_**-dice enojada april,-y como te llamas,?.

-em karai-dice sin saber,

-aja-dice victoriosa-tu mientes todo el mundo sabe que hasta te olvidas tu nombre,-dice mirando a todos mientras cruza los brazos-esto puede ser un plan ¿no karai?.

-no espero ser tu amiga es que unos tipos me llamaron karai ¿ese es mi nombre?,

-viste april-dice decidido leonardo-viste que no hay que ser mala,-le saca la lengua,

-ya veras fenomeno -tambien lo hace,

y empiesa una pelea entre los dos,

-a ver -dice leonardo y levantando su brazo-¿quien cree que karai en realidad esta mal levante la mano,-ja -mira a apriil-donny,mikey el maestro splinter la elijieron,

-sierra tu boca ahora los que creen que es una mentira-ja , lijieron ah mentira raph,

- a si tienes solo a raph olvidate yo le creo,dice victorioso,

-ya vera leo cuando te haga la peor persona del mundo-dice llendose a la cocina-vamos raph y nadia mas tu confias en mi no como otros,

-chau chicos-dice raph llendose,

*en la sede del pie*,

-que?! dijieron karai fue con el lider de las tortugas y ustedes no lo siguieron me pregunto por que no los mato?,

-lo sentimos es que nos hicieron daño yo y cara de pez decidimos hirnos,-dice con la cabesa baja,

-eso no es escusa-dice a puntandole una cuchilla -si no puenden duran en una batalla ya no me sirven,-dice apunto de cortar en petados a bradfor pero xever lo para,

-jefe no! karai perdio la memoria ,

-no! ella es intelijente es una mentira nos llamara y nos dira donde estan las tortuga y ahora vallanse,

-si maestro-dicen pareandose y se van,

-genial idea karai,

*en la alcantarilla*

en la alcantarilla april y raph estban mirando ah karai y ah leo que estban en un sillon juntos escuchando musica del t-phone,

-miralos los perdedores del momento no confio en krai -dice raph,

-yo tampoco-ah tengo una idea tu hablas con karai y yo con leo tu le sacas informacion ah karai y yo hago que se olvide de ella-sonrie,

-genial y si no funciona-dice confundido-bueno cabiamos dale?,

-si-dice dirijiendose donde estaban los dos,-oya karai quisiera hablar contigo en mi habitacion,

-claro? y avengo leo,-dice llendose

-hola april-dice sin prestarle atencion-,

-leo perdon pero ella no te ama,-dice decidida mientra hagarra el hombro de su amigo,

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!, mientes yo la amo y nadi ni a nada lo va cambiar ok,

-si te entiendo pero ah,-sususpirra,-no tenia que llegar ah esto _**¡MIREN TODOS!**_,-se ah cerca a leo y le da un beso en sus labios pero no dura mucho por que donny lo para,

-te matare leo-dice enojado a punto de darle un golpe en su cara,

-tranquilo tranquilo-lo para april-solo fue una preuba para ver si el sentia todavia cosas por karai,

-ah bueno lo siento pero que no se vuelva ah repetir eh?-dice mientras se va,

-y te olvidaste de ella ¿leo?-dice con una sonrisa,

-no me enamoro mas-dice con una sonrisa-nada de lo que hagan oh digan de ella me va hacer cambiar de opiñon april ' me voy a ver como esta karai,

-vete ya veras cuando te rompa el corazon,-dice mientras ve que karai y raph se acercan,y karai se va al lugar de leonardo viendo heroes espaciales,

-y te fue bien?-pregunta april,

-y no pero se que esta mintiendo,

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhh calla-le hagarra-la mano y mira que nadie lo este viendo,-yo te,-no le importa terminar la frese-le da un beso largo y mientras habre un ojo y se suelta cuando ve llegar ah donny,-te amo-susurra,

-a quien ?-dice donny?-a mi oh a leo,

-a me dije a mi misma,

-bueno -se va desconfiado,

-tu m-me-be-s-sos-oso-sos,-dice sin todavia caer .

-si eso paso-dice con una sonrisa,-yo te amo,y me jurraras que no le diras nada ,juras nada a donny porque no quiero una pelea entre ustedes, y son mis amigos y no me podia callar yo te amo,

-a si -dice con una sonrisa -entonces de muestramelo besame frente ah mikey y depues tienes 6 semanas para decirle a los demas que me besaste no?.

-bueno-dice sin querer hacerlo te besare-llama a mikey y mikey ve que se dan un,

-usted se bes,-dice sin entender,

-sipi-pero no les digas nada a donny,

decirme-que dice recien venido de la sala,

-nada solo que ellos dos hicieron algo que no debian ,pero nada malo-dice mikey,

-si anda a la sala y yo voy al laboratorio,es decir vamos al laboratorio yo te alcanso y lleva jugo,-dice nerviosa,

-bueno-se va,

-aun no caigo ustedes junto perdon pero no son linda pereja y se aman,

-yo si ,-dice confundida april,

-ah no parece por que le habrias dicho la verdad ah donny,-dice mirandole,-y tu raph,

-raph se da la vuelta y mira donde estan leo y karai y mira a uno de los dos,y susupirra-nadie,es decir april,

-mikey-sonrie, se va-adios,

-en serio sientes cosas por mi,-dice confundida april,

-el no responde y se va y april tambien lo hace, y se va al laboratorio mientras raph se va a su a habitacion con spike,

-spike quiero hablar contigo-dice sacandolo de bajo de la cama y le da una hoja de lechuga,

y sonrie mientras ve a su amigo,

-oye que cres esta bien lo mio con april como dos veces si esta bien y una si esta mal,-ve a su amigo comer dos veces-esta bien pero yo amo ah

* * *

_**finnnnnn lectores!,**_

_¿y lo odiaron,? ¿les gusto? ¿les aburrio?._

_**bueno dejenme reviews le are una preguntas,**_

1:(cuando april y leo se besan),**_quieren un leoxapril? oh una pelea con los ellos, dejenme p,m._**

2:(cuando april no queria que donny supierra)**_,quieren un donnyxapril oh aprilxraph, dejenme un p.m;_**

3.(cuando raph mira ah donde esta leo),**_quieren un r.h x l.h, o un r.h x .k.s ,o un l.k,_**

5: **_si tienen alguna idea haganmelo saber si no entienden lo que les puse en el cuatro mandenme un p.m estoy pensando en un yaoi que opinan,_**

**_quiero a hacer mi primer one-shot que trata de un virus que llega new york ( es de tmnt) que hace mucho mal y bla bla ; bueno sobre las historia de los papas voy a pensar que hacer por que todavia no estoy lista,_**

**_fin,_**

**_bye,bye.!,_**

_atte.:,ari_


	5. Chapter 5:¡me dejaste por ella!

_**¡HOLA!,todo el mundo quiero agradecerles por lo reviews me alegran mucho ah:**_

_Louperit,projectaqua7 ,danita159,Karai Oroku12 ,y ah sesshoxcris __**por su comentarios ¡para la historia;!**_

_**Para**_ Louperit:_**Me alegra que te hayá gustado el capitulo y tu opiñion de amor fraternal pero vere que hago con mi cabesa por que no puedo decidirme,**_

**_Para_** danita159**_:Bueno ,seria algo ¿magico?,en verdad pero yo es que sea un fan de esa pareja ni tampoco un anti-fan si no que me vale bien y todo con quien este Leo ,si hay misterio y dolor lo siento me gusta que haya misterio y confortamiento,(deseo que te mejores antes de dormir voy a resar por que te mejores),cuidate dani!_**

_**Para**_sesshoxcris :_**de verdad esta buena tu idea de hacer eso y creo que la idea que tuve hiso mucha confucion,cuidate amiga!,**_

**Bueno un fuerte habrazo y lo dejo con el cap!,**

* * *

**_ -*chapter 5_**:**¡me dejaste por ella!,*-**

April se encontraba en la habitacion del genio durmiendo de los mas bien cuando habre el ojo ve a simple tortugas mirandola y ela pone cara de decentendida,

-¡¿que hacen aqui?,chicos_dice levantandose peor se arrepiente y se pine la sabana y sigue durmiendo; -denme minutos mas (n,a. lo que yo siempre digo,

los mutantes movian la cama desesperados ,

-dale!,April -dice el menor sacudiendo la cama hasta que ella se cae,-¿te hirasa a la escuela!-dice con una falicidad,

-¡¿QUE?!,NO PUEDE SER!-dice de lo mas contenta saltando de par en par y habrazando a todo el mundo ,

-con karai?-dice Leo con una falsa sonrisa-seran companiera,

-¡¿que?!-la mirada de April de felicidad se le cambia por una totalmente mala y Raph le entiende la mano para darle papitas saladas y ella se las come bruscamente-¿justo?,con esa me tocaba,

-jey-dice leonardo molesto por que le habia hablado a si a Karai,-su nombre es Karai! y no le hables a si,

-ah y ahora la mentirosa tiene nombre-mira a todo el mundo leo tenia ganas de pegarle y gritarle-no bebé a si no se hacen las cosas,ah-le susurra-y soy la chica,

-Leo se para ,solo se sienta-ya veras,

-veras?!-se le hacerca donny haciendoa un lado a Mikey-te apoyo ¿pero quizas April tenga razon-pone su mano en el hombro dandole una falsa sonrisa,

-ay-le quita la mano bruscamente-¡vete con tu APRIL!,-Se va bruscamente a la sala donde estaba karai,

-yo digo ¿problemas de pareja?-dice divertido Mikey,-vamos ah preparara las cosa que as guardado -dice con alegria,mientrase va con Donny a la sala,

-ella se rasca un poco le cabesa-no hace falta ve seran la puerta y ve con cara triste la espalda de DoNNY Se da la vuelta y ve a Raph y se asusta mas mal que nadie y se cae ve a la tortuga con los brazos cruzados-¡oh R..digo amor me has asustado!,

-¿por que mientes-dice hacercandose y levantandole,

-yo no-dice decentendida bueno se hacia-¿de que me estas hablando?,

-de tu historia con Donny tu no me amas y mejor que dejes de hacer sufrir a mi hermano por que te las veras conmigo-dice enojado motrandole su sai,

-ella empiesa a llorar apurada-¿por que me tratas asi? ¡yo no me resoc esto..esto!,-dice tratando de ponerse en el hombro de la tortuga para que le ponga la mano pero solo consigue que esta se aleje,-¿Raph?,-ve serar la puerta y unos segundos despues empiesa a llorar y se seca las lagrimas-¿que hice mal?,-va a la sala con prisa,

-*la sala*-

Ve ah todos ellos,ahi preparando las cosa de ellas y Leo ayudandolas a Karai a preparar sus cosas mientras ella estba en el estacionamiento del tortu-movil sentanda ahi le sorprendio que Donny no se halla cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando preciente una mano se da vuelta,

-¿ah tu?,-dice viendo a Karai con una sonrisa,y ella una falsa,

-ella se sienta junto ah ella-¿que te pasa April,-dice preocupada con una sonrisa-cuenta conmigo,

-a ja-dice dandose la vuelta apretando su rodillas a su ojos y poniendolas entremedio con estremas lagrimas-¿como si te importara?,

-oh claro que me importa-dice poniendo se donde estaba la chica y antes que esta se de la vuelta le para,-¿respeto tu dolor y que estes enamorada de Leo?,

-¿que?-dice parandose y karai tambein hace lo mismo-¿no tienes cerebro? yo..

-¡Karai,Aprril!-grita una voz Leonardo-¡vengan y coman ya falta poco!,

-ya vamos!-grita Karai,-¿vamos?,

-ok;

-*en la escuela*-

Una chica morena ,de unos ojos profundos oscuro azul de pelo negro corto como el de karai solo que resaltado y sin mechones con los labios pintados brillante color marron,y apoyandose en la puerta de entrada,con un libro de naturales en su brazo estaba vestida de una calsa blanca y un top que dejaba ver su hobligo con un pircing de diamente color dorado diamante ,ve ah April pasar y ve que no le hace caso y la habraza bruscamente,

-¡hoola! ¡April amiga del alma!-se para-¿por que te fuiste a otra escuela y no me saludaste,-dice habrazandoa karai sin razon,

-es que no te vi,¿y por que estas vestida con la ropa de ginasia?,

-ah es que antes de los estudios tenemos ¿tragiste la ropa,?-dice curiosa,

-¡no!-dice alarmada-¿por que no me avisaste nico!,

-tu nombre es nico?-le pregunta Karai,

-si ¿por que es malo?-dice soltando a karai-¿acaso es objeto de burla ¿eh?,me llama nicole pero me dicen nico algun ¿problema? con eso mi nombre es nicole scarlet kwason muller,¿algun problema,

-¿tu segundo nombre es un color en ingles?-dice divertida mientras va a cambiarse con April de ropa que le presto nico,

y habia pasado el tiempo Karai,estba vestida de un short balnco con lineas rojas una remera musculosa rja y unos tenis blancos al igual que April se sentaron en el piso cuando Nico se acerco;

-hay como odio la la educacion fisica!,-dice con una voz fuerte cuando el profe se acerco,

-si tanto ,lo odias por que no nos en señas a ver que te parese?!-dice el profesor cruzando los brazos

el profesor era un hombre de color ojos oscuro vestido con un pantalón azul largo de ginasia y una remera color verde tenia un abrigo atado a su sintura y un pelo largo que se lo ataba en un rodete caido,

-ja es decir yo amo! ¡la edu! la amo!-dice mientras el se va-en serio la odio,

-bueno alumnos hagan una rodanda y elijan un compañero y no se traden el primero en elijir va hacer lo que tengo pensando primero!-dice el profesor,

Unas chicas llamadas Ornella y Luz se acercaron y se hagarraron la mano saltando ornella era una chica piel casi palida ojos marrones pelo casataño que llegaba hasta su (trasero) y vestida igual que nico solo que su calza era azul agua,y su otra amiga luz estba vestida con una calza mas larga color negra un top negro y un tenis rojo ella era ojos oscuro un pelo negro atado con una colita (Orne) tambien su pelo era esponjado y tenia mucho su piel blanca,

-si,si,-dice Orne -¡estaremos juntas,

-¡lo se es genial!-grita a su emiga (Orne es baja),

cerca de ahi unas chicas una morena ojos marrones pelo marron vestida igual que Nico pero todo azul al igual que dos gemelas que estaban con ella pelo rubio ojos verde piel blanca la dos gemelas estaban con el pelo largo atado y la otra con el pelo corto atado,(Belén),(Anna-marie),(melani),

-miren a las chicas nuevas-dice Belén-me dan asco ,

-es no era O'neil la hazmereir ja nos como andre puede estar con ellas-dice Marie-¡si son unas idiotas!,

-¡que no tienen cerebro !.para nada -dice riendose,-luceres,

se dan la vuelta y aparece Luz y amiga tocando le la espalda,

-¿a quien le dijiste eso?-mira cruzando los brazos,

-ahora son sordas-se rie Orne-¿ustedes saben que a mi amiga no le gusta eso a si que mejor sieren su pico? ¡pajaros!,

-¡¿a quien le decis pajaro!?,¡enana!,cabesa chica!,-dice enojada Anna,

-tu no le dices a si ami amiga!-dice defendiendo ah Orne -¡quieres que te golpe la cara,?!,

-jey jey ,-dice una chica pelo rubio ojos verde piel blanca su pelo atado que llega hasta su hombro vestida como las belén pero su tenis era negro y blanco-¿dejen de pelear y hay que elijir lo hombre ya elijieron y el profe esta canzado de esperarnos?,

-bueno-dice april-yo elijo -ve la cara de feliz de Nico-¡Karai!-karai se acerca a ella y Nico cambia su cara,

-bueno yo elijo ah ¡Belén-dice Anna y Belen se hacerca a ella ,

-genial-dice ella,

-ahora ,yo-dice andre -elijo ah Nico y bueno ven aqui Mel ya podemos ser tres,

-¡bueno!?-dice el profesor -y hasta que al fin se decidieron bueno dos personas del equip la chicas seran el b y ya saben y tendran que correr a la mano de su acompañante hasta llegar a esa bananá el primero en llegar gana una rifa,empiesa ramon con enzo vs Karai saki-dice confundido,

-ah y ahora soy yo a la de nombre raro -dice Nico,

-y April o'neil,

a si empiesan todos a corren gritando para que ganen hasta que llega el final y ganan lo hombres,

_**-*en el salon de ciencias*-**_

Nico estaba con su novio y el hermano su novio era un ojos verde pelo marron vestido con una bata blanca como todos su piel ca si blanca y su hermano melliso,ojos verde pelo negro piel casi balnca vestido de la misma manera,el besaba el cuello de ella y ella lo paraba,

April ve a su amiga ya que ella siempre se sentaba con ella y andre pero ahora no ,

-¿que haces aqui ven a nuestro lugar?,

-no le pedi a alguien-hace comillas ,

-crei que eramos amigas-dice April inocente,

-yo lo crei ¡me dejaste por ella!-ve como April se va,

ya habia terminado la clase y April pidio hirse temprano y Karai saludo a todos y ah todos y se fue hasta el camino cuando se encontro con Leo en un tejado,

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_AQUI LES DEJO UN AVENCE:_**

_-KARAI,MIRABA FELIZ Y LE GRITO;-¿que haces aqui!_

_-¡ven quiero darte una sorpresa!-dice gritando mientas ella se va al otro lado ,_

_en otra ecena:_

_-April,esta perdida tenemos que encontrararla-dice leo mientra todos ponen sus manos en frente,_

_en otra ecena:_

_April estaba en una bosque con yerbas venenosas y mientra se ahogaba en un rió ,_

_-¡ayuda!,¡ayuda!,_

Fin...

* * *

**_¿y que tal les perecio?!,_**

**_¿les aburio?,¿les gusto?,_**

**_cualquier comentado es aceptado,_**

**yo:****_¡¿ por que la vida es tan cruel?!,_**

**_Leo:qu-que pasa?-_**

**_yo:es que que,-digo llorando-¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!,_**

**_Raph-ya mujer di que pasa?!,_**

_**Mikey:deja de ser tan insesibles-me hagara la mano-¿di nos que te pasa?,**_

_**Donny:cuenta con nosotros-sonrie,**_

_**yo:bueno-me seco las lagrimas-es que ya empiesan la clases y tambien tmnt amo su progrma solo que da a la hora de pulseras rojas y con ay un problema,y quiero ver las tres pul y av de dan en el mismo canal peor ¡por que!.**_

_**Raph:¡ay venos solamente!-dice sin nada de lastima,**_

_**yo:no diras esto cuando lo veas-prendo el telivisor prendo el canal y se quedan embobados por las novelas e serie,**_

_** ra,?,**_

_**Raph:eh visto mejores-dice llendose,**_

_**todos me dicen (se que no estan conmigo peor siganme la coriente),diciendo que me van a ayudar,**_

_**el finn!,**_

_**bye!..!**_

_**atte..:ari**_


End file.
